


Dreams And Promises

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 7spells, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Weasley never used to mind wearing her brothers' hand-me-downs, not before she became acquainted with the intriguing young man imprisoned in the diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams And Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Tom/Ginny  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: AU-ish. Mild angst.  
> A/N: The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

Ginny Weasley never used to mind wearing her brothers' hand-me-downs, not before she became acquainted with the intriguing young man imprisoned in the diary.

These days, however, she dreams of elegant shoes, of pretty dresses with ribbons and lace and of twirling skirts that make her look more like a princess than the only daughter from a not terribly well-off wizarding family.

Truthfully, she wishes she were a lot more special. In fact, she’d happily settle for being only half as precious as he makes her feel.

Tom.

To him, she’s always Ginevra. Never plain old Ginny, Ron’s little sister or the foolish girl who embarrassed Harry Potter by revealing her pathetic crush on him.

 _Past crush_ , she corrects herself, because really, Harry Potter is just an ordinary boy who ended up a hero through silly coincidence and dumb luck.

Who knows, maybe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named simply couldn’t be bothered killing him in the first place?

That’s what Tom told her at any rate, and Tom seems to be so much smarter than everyone else she knows, even Hermione Granger, so Ginny has no reason not to believe him. No reason at all.

One night, as they’re writing back and forth again, as they’ve been doing every night lately, for hours on end, he makes her a promise.

On her sixteenth birthday, he’ll meet her at midnight, in a beautiful ballroom in a mansion that was fabulous once and one day soon will be restored to its past glory again. It'll have marble floors and crystal chandeliers. It'll be like a palace fit for a queen.

She realises, regretfully, that her sixteenth birthday won’t be rolling around for a long time yet, but still she doesn’t question the sincerity of his words. She never does, not even for one sole second.

He's as determined as he is charming, and her instincts tell her that he’s powerful too and destined for great things, once he finds a way to materialise from those yellowing pages.

He assures her it won’t be long now, and she eagerly counts the days until he manages to free himself.

"Goodnight, Tom," she writes.

"Goodnight, my dearest Ginevra."

She closes the diary and clutches it against her chest for a few long moments before placing it under her pillow

When she sleeps she dreams of dancing and moonlight and eyes of deep emerald green that make her forget all about Harry Potter.


End file.
